


A Careless Summer Morning

by TeslaGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Merlin actually being a good servant for once, Merlin being kind of slutty, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Touching your lover while he talks about your dad?, Wet Dream, anniversary of Uther's coronation day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaGirl/pseuds/TeslaGirl
Summary: Merlin goes to wake up Arthur as per usual, only he catches him in the middle of an erotic dream, moaning his name.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 377





	A Careless Summer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writing smut.

It was a beautiful, early-summer morning, and sunlight bathed the prince's room in a comforting warmth. Arthur was still fast asleep, tangled into the white sheets of his four-poster, when the large wooden doors softly creaked open and his loyal man-servant walked in, ever so silently, with the royal breakfrast tray in his arms. He made his way over to the large table in the middle of the room, and made to set down the tray, when a sudden noise halted his train of thought. "Merlin." The prince called out softly. "Yes, my lord?" Merlin spoke, matching the volume of the other's voice. No response came, but incoherent mumbling. Slowly, the young man made his way over to the bedside. "Oh, yes, Merlin..." Arthur spoke. It was only now that the servant realised that Arthur hadn't been calling for him, but rather had been moaning his name, while sleeping, still.

Merlin felt as if he was intruding, yet couldn't stop himself from listening to the soft moans and groans spilling from Arthur's lips. He looked absolutely stunning, and his whimpers containing Merlin's name had the young warlock hardening rapidly. Before he had thought it through, he was slowly rubbing himself through his pants absentmindedly and bit on the bottom of his lip, then quickly stopped himself when he came to his senses. He had to wake up the prince, or he wouldn't be able to stop touching himself. Merlin took a deep breath to try and calm his hormones, then made his way back to the dining table and clattered with some cutlery, slightly drew back the curtains, and softly started humming an ancient song. A collection of soft noises to not startle the prince, for once.

"Merlin?" A sleepy Arthur called out, and Merlin was sure that the prince was awake this time. "What are you doing here?" He asked, startled, feeling as if his man-servant had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He remembered his dream all too well. "Your breakfast, sire?" Merlin smiled, and instantly Arthur's face softened. "Who knew there'd be a day where you don't walk in here yelling." He remarked. 

Merlin felt Arthur's eyes on his back as he made his way around the room. He knew full-well that he had just woken the prince up in the middle of an erotic dream, about him nonetheless. Merlin didn't know what had come over him, but he found his actions to be a little different than normal. He moved with softness and elegance, and he even made eye contact with the prince once, staring into those blue eyes as he laid out the clothes Arthur was supposed to wear that day. He knew when people were most attractive, he was a hopeless romantic after all, and thus he stood for just a moment staring out the window, the sun lighting up his face. And he did feel Arthur's eyes on him still from where the prince was sitting on the edge of his bed. Merlin didn't know what had come over him this morning. Why was he all of a sudden acting so carelessly? He figured it must've been his brain being incapable to think coherent thoughts this early in the morning.

Arthur had finished his morning broth and made his way over to where Merlin stood slightly bend over, leaning on the table, writing on papyrus with a fair, white quill. "What are you writing?" The prince inquired from behind him, peering over Merlin's right shoulder, his hand loosely resting on the left one. "Your speech for the banquet tonight, sire." Merlin said proudly as he straightened himself, the now finished script in hand. "Good, thank you, Merlin." Arthur softly spoke, which was a very unlikely thing for him to say. 

They now realised how awfully close they were standing, Arthur's hand still resting on the warlock's shoulder. The prince's breath on his neck sent a chill down Merlin's spine and he closed his eyes. A change in the air had happened, and they had both noticed.  
"Read it to me, Merlin." The prince commanded, talking near the other's ear. With a raspy voice, Merlin obeyed. "Lords and ladies, I thank you all for attending this feast." He started, distracted by Arthur's lingering hand. "Tonight, we celebrate the anniversary of my father's coronation." He continued. "No less a conquerer than a king-" Merlin gasped as Arthur moved both his hands to come to rest on the warlock's hips. ", who rules with firm yet just hand. And no less a king than a father." Arthur slowly rubbed his thumbs over the covered skin, and Merlin felt himself growing hard. Did Arthur know how he was affecting him?  
"Uther Pendragon, a name whispered in fear beyond enemy lines," Merlin longed to be touched by the other man, more so than just feather-lights strokes. He boldly placed a hand on one of the prince's, and guided Arthur's hand down to his crotch. The prince let out a breathy laugh and gave a slight squeeze to the other's bulge, then started rubbing him through his pants. "Keep reading." Arthur ordered in a low whisper. "-and in admiration here in Camelot." Merlin moaned out, reading off of the scroll held by a shaking hand. The young Pendragon pressed himself against the warlock, and Merlin could feel that the prince was enjoying the situation just as much as he was. "Thus let us raise a glass, to Uther Pendragon!" He exclaimed, marking the end of the speech.  
"Very good." Arthur said in a low, almost mocking tone as he slipped one of his hands beneath the clothing layers restricting Merlin's hardened member. Merlin threw his head back, dropping the scroll, and let out another moan as the prince grabbed his member and started slowly stroking him, moving his other hand underneath the servant's shirt and resting it on his stomach.  
"You really have a way with words. Such a clever boy, Merlin." Arthur said in a praising murmur. "And you really have a way with hands." Merlin grinned as he involuntarily started thrusting into Arthur's hand. The prince pressed a soft kiss to the other man's neck, and slowly started grinding into him.  
"I dreamt about you last night." He spoke as he pampered Merlin's neck in kisses. "You were on your knees in front of me, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. And then, you woke me up. I should punish you for disturbing such a lovely dream." Merlin hadn't thought of Arthur as much of a talker, yet the opposite was true. But his dirty whispering only got Merlin hotter. "I know you did." the man-servant stated. "I came in with your breakfast this morning, and you were moaning my name. As I saw you writhing there without any satisfying friction to please you, whimpering my name, I couldn't help touching myself." Merlin confessed. "Oh, Merlin, you dirty, dirty man. I could have you executed for that, you know that?" Merlin felt himself getting close as he grabbed the back of Arthur's head, tangling his hand in the prince's hair. "Arthur..." Merlin moaned, knees weak, Arthur's strong arms holding him up. "Arthur, I-I need... I can't..." Then Arthur squeezed his member once more, and Merlin was sent over the edge. He came in his pants with a gasping "Arthur.", bucking into the prince, who groaned in response. Arthur slipped his hand from the other's pants and whirled Merlin around to face him. "Now look what you've done. You left me all hot and bothered, and you're staining your pants as we speak. You made a bit of a mess, as per usual, Merlin."  
Merlin boldly grabbed the prince's face, and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Arthur deepened the kiss, and it soon grew passionate, as Arthur was still incredibly arroused. Merlin's arms were draped around the prince's shoulders, one hand tangling in his blond locks, and Arthur's were holding onto the warlock's waist.  
A sudden wave of confidence washed over Merlin, and he pushed the prince backwards, all the way to the nearest wall. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, breaking the kiss, not expecting to be shoved around his chamber. Merlin simply hushed him, putting a finger to the prince's lips. "You can't shush me-" Arthur started, but he interrupted his own rambling with a loud groan as Merlin pushed his knee up between the other's legs and started rubbing it against Arthur's groin. He had the prince pinned against the wall, holding his wrists in place and taking in his slightly flushed face as the man chased after the friction.  
Merlin felt himself growing hard again. Now it was his turn to take control, he thought to himself. He released the other's wrists and swiftly crept his hands underneath Arthur's night shirt, as the prince hadn't gotten properly dressed yet. "Oh Arthur, mingling with a servant? How very un-prince-like of you. What would your knights think?" He whispered, grinning, as he stroked the blond man's abs. "You're getting a little bold now, Merlin." Arthur warned. "What, are you going to 'punish' me?" The warlock challenged. But before Arthur could respond, Merlin started to plainly hump his leg. "Merlin! You dog!" Yet the prince followed his movements, and soon the two were rutting against eachother, all the while maintaining eye contact.  
Arthur switched them around, now pinning Merlin to the wall as he towered over him. "You're such a loyal servant, I really don't give you enough credit for it, do I?" The prince spoke, his lips hovering just over Merlin's. Merlin found it odd how Arthur seemed to switch between shaming and praising him, yet it turned him on in a way he'd never experienced before.  
"Such a pretty boy, too. No wonder all the women in Camelot swoon over you." Merlin gazed down, but Arthur grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact once more. "Don't look away, Merlin. I want to see those pretty, blue eyes as you loose control." Merlin's breath hitched as he felt himself getting close again. "Such a selfless lover." Merlin moaned out, half in a mocking manner. "For you, I am." Arthur answered, though it was clear from his voice that he wouldn't last much longer either.  
Then, the younger man grabbed the prince's ass and gave it a squeeze. "Merlin!" Arthur gasped. Merlin gave a final thrust upwards, and with that he came for the second time that morning, mouth slightly agape and using all his willpower to keep his eyes from shutting, as Arthur had wished. The sight of Merlin in that state pushed Arthur over the edge as well, eyes still locked with Merlin's, and he climaxed against the shorter man who was still riding out his own orgasm.  
They slid down the wall, both men panting. "That was... something." Arthur spoke, lying half on top of Merlin, who sat slumped against the wall. "I'd do anything for you." Merlin managed to whisper. "I know." Arthur stated, his voice soft. "And I'd never let anything happen to you." he told Merlin. It was their own way of saying 'I love you'. 

"I believe I should get ready, after all, today's a big day. Just go fetch yourself a clean pair of pants before you help me get dressed." the prince spoke. Merlin gave a quick nod, and made for the door. "Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur called, halting Merlin at the entrance. "You WILL be expected to wear your ceremonial outfit. The one with the big, red plume." he smirked. Merlin let out an exasperated sigh, but truthfully, nothing could ruin this day for him now.


End file.
